Awkwardly, I Think My Life Just Began
by StupidLegos
Summary: "Hello, I'm Celeste. Let me ask you this, When you wake up in the morning's you don't expect you're life to twist on you to make you think you're still dreaming, huh? Well I didn't, But look at me now! I live with Fictional people!" "Join Celeste on her journey of living with these people! Will she keep what she has left of her sanity?" "HUH? THE HELL ARE YOU?" OC/Not sure.
1. Me, Breakfast, Adolf and a Loud Noise

**(So I got extremely bored.. I didn't think of anything new for my stories yet but I cam up with an Idea.. I was sitting around eating Doritos and a commercial for Avengers Lego came on and It stuck me, Caused me to choke on a chip, I was like. "WHAT IF I WROTE A STORY ABOUT WHAT IT'D BE LIKE IF I TOOK IN A BUNCH OF MY FAVORITE MOVIE CHARACTERS!" Then I actually thought about and was like.. "Naww.. That'd be stupid..." and my cat.. Adolf is his name, Looked up at me and stared at me with his menacing stare, I threw a pillow at him and he tried to attack my face, Then I realized.. While I was almost having my face ripped off by Adolf, How short life is and I need to take risks.. So I decided to write this for the hell of it, I mean there's Six Billion people out in the world, One or more of you are bound to like it, Right? e3 e So I guess here goes absolutely nothing, But~)**

* * *

**Day one.**

Well, This is Day one, The day I've come to deem 'The Apocalypse.' which is also known as the day when I was sure I lost my sanity, Or what was even left of it that is, WHICH ALSO is the day I obtained some new house mates. Yes, new house mates. Why would I lose my sanity over New House Mates you ask?

Well, Why don't you just stick around to find out. It all happened around this morning, Well not all of it.. This morning was when I obtained the first one which was just as hell of a shocker as the other ones, I'll never forget the look on my face. Let's relive that moment shall we.

* * *

_** This Morning. **__  
_

I had sworn to myself today would be the best day ever, SWORN TO MYSELF. Didn't work out as planned at all. I stretched out my arms and legs, Or trying to at least seeing I was curled up in a burrito inside my Blankets and Sheets, I smiled letting out a long happy sigh, I flipped and flopped around inside this Human Burrito trying to escape before I let my imagination tell me some one was gonna bust through my door and devour me whole. I wiggled around getting out about around to my Elbows, I tried some more to only gain failure. That's when the idea came to me 'I'll just roll out of it! If I rolled into the damn thing, I can roll out!' I told myself so I rolled over to my right, Though not realizing I was vary close to the edge so of course I fell off. It's not so fun hitting the floor almost as soon as you wake up, I grunted loudly and in a muffled voice I told myself out loud. "Strike One!"

As you can imagine with lots of struggle and tons of profanities later, I got out of that Human Burrito.

I stood up dusting off my Baggy T-shirt that hung off my shoulders with a Heart in the middle of it and my blue shorts. I'm not sure why I dusted myself off exactly seeing I had just vacuumed yesterday but, Never hurt right to be careful right? If that's what you wanna call it I guess. I heard my bedroom door squeak, I slowly turned around to see my Cat 'Adolf' walking through like he was king, Glaring at me with his menacing stare. I swear he was gonna murder me in my sleep soon. He trotted over and plopped on my bed, Sitting his butt..

Right..

On..

My..

Pillow.

Ewh, He can have it.. I'll just buy another.

I sighed. "Strike Two.."

I stalked out of my room, Getting to the doorway and glancing back at Adolf who was stretched out across my pillow fast asleep for probably the Fifth time in the last Twenty-Four hours. I rolled my eyes and walked out into the hallway, I dragged myself down it and down the stair. Stepping out into the dinning room past the broom closet, I stalked over into the kitchen flinging my fridge open. Milk. I love you milk, I grabbed the Milk pulling it out and setting it ever so carefully on the counter. I stood up on my toes, Opening the cupboard I grabbed my box of Fruit loops cereal. I groaned rubbing my back. Oh now I feel old! I frowned, Opening my box of cereal to pour in my bowl. I picked up a loop and tossed it in my mouth, Chewing on it's sugary goodness. I sat the box back down on the table, Reaching over with my free hand for the milk, I unscrewed the cap than did a little happy dance. What? I love my milk.. Don't judge!

I tipped it to pour into my bowl until I heard a loud bang come from my room that startled me so I jumped a bit and I yelled. "Shit!" I ended up pouring the milk everywhere, I looked up and saw Adolf bolting down the stairs. I raised my eyebrow at that his fat ass never runs unless he needs too. I sat the jug of milk down the soaked counter, I bit my lip as I made my way towards the stairs, I could feel a knot tying up in my stomach. I slowly dragged my self up the stairs, Making a weird groaning noise that sounded like a squeaky whinny noise. I tried to silently tip-toe down the hall, Which I miserably failed at. I squatted down in front of the door, Putting my hand on the door knob, Slowly turning it, My eyes widened. What- Err who I guess, What I saw in there right now would change my life forever..

* * *

**_(Ermm, Okay so.. I can't decide who it should be so I need your help. D: ALL OF YOUR HELP._**

**_ Here is my list of who I'm putting in here. c: Steve Rogers, Wolverine (Logan (I don't know his last name.. Yet. ;D)), Victor Creed, Elizabeth Middleford, Draco Malfoy, Death The Kid, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and his Guardian Chara Yuro.. LOL.. Why Ikuto and Yuro? e- o Maybe because he's awesome.. I don't think there will be a specific pairing yet. :I_**

**_ XP ANYWAY. I added Elizabeth because I don't wanna seem Sexist. -3 - ANWHO, What do you all think of it? I seriously need help with who should be the first to arrive. :D And mental help. -_ - But that's beside the point! ANYWHOOH.. Comment, Re-view, Whatever it is you do. :D Love you alll!~)  
_**


	2. Steve Rogers Is ALIVE!

_**(To Seppen13: I know, I thought it'd be kinda cute. xD Poor, Poor miserable Celeste.. I give her such horrible morning's don't I? D: I'm a horrible person! You're right with Steve Rogers. x) He would be less likely to try to murder her in a break down freak out session. Also, POOR STEVE! Q^ Q Waking up in ANOTHER un-known place. God, I feel so cruel! Oh well. The Victor and Logan thing will be fun.. The house will probably need lots.. And lots.. And lots of TLC but... THANK GOD SHE HAS A JOB.)**_

_**(OKAY SO.. It's taken me awhile to come up with how to introduce... As Seppen13 has so kindly made me come to my sense about the first victim... Steve Rogers! WOOOOOOH. Dat ass.. e -o You're a genius Seppen13 and I will forever bake you godly Chocolate. Though I don't think you can bake Chocolate so, I'll just buy you tons at the store. :D Anyway, I think I have come up with a vary interesting mix of people.. I'm not sure if I'll add all of them though.. :I If this would actually happen, I would have checked myself in a mental center. :I ANYWAY Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers.. X-men.. Or any other character who is going to be in this vary fucked up story. x) I only own Celeste and the whole Idea. So, Here we go!)**_

* * *

_**Awkwardly, I Think My Life Just Began.**_

So, Here I am, or we are I guess I should be saying we right? Seeing as I just cracked opened my door and there's an un-conscious blonde man laying on my floor. My bedroom floor to be exact and here I am just gaping wondering: 'HOW THE HELL DOES THIS HAPPEN!?' I think it's been a few minutes since I've moved, not sure I'd have to check my mental clock. How do you re-act to something like this? Seeing as I wasn't so sure, I reacted the only way I could think of. I slowly opened the door all the way and then..

Que reaction in; 3- Opps, didn't even make it to two.

I screamed and threw somthing random at him, which I think was my Body Spray, which also ended up hitting his head Sadly, but right now I did not care! There was some random guy in my room! What if he was a serial killer? What if he was a rapist! I froze and gasped loudly, covering my mouth with my hand. What if.. HE WAS A SERIAL KILLING RAPIST!?

Oh, Shit! I'm next. I probably should have called the police but, my curiosity got the best of me so I inched closer to him. The hair on the back of my neck started standing, I got up about a foot from him and quickly pushed his side with it then scurried back a few feet. He didn't move. I groaned. Great! He's dead! Not only do I have some random man in my room, he's a random dead man! "Can my life get any worse?" I deadpanned. The funny thing was, it actually did get worse. But of course I didn't know that at the time. I walked over to him rubbing my face. I bent down and felt my eye twitch. Was I really gonna touch this dude? Of course I was! So I placed my hands on his arms. WOAH, WOAH. We got a dead Body Builder in the house! Frat party time! Sarcasm intended.

So, I sucked it up and rolled him over. Course it took a couple tried seeing he was heavy and I mean really heavy! But when I rolled him over, I didn't find at all what I thought. But, i'm sure it's not as bad as what was running through my head because I thought it would be a Rapist Serial Killer. But, NO. I got.. THIS. Not that i'm complaining. REALLY, i'm glad it's THIS and not THAT. This man was, without a doubt in the world, Steve Rogers. I froze, completely just froze. "Steve Rogers.." I slowly murmured aloud.

"Steve.. Rogers.." I felt my eye twitch. "STEVE-MOTHERFUCKING-ROGERS!" I shouted slapping my palm to my head. No, No, No, No and JUST NO. This is not happening. Not happening, I REFUSE to accept that THE Steve Rogers is now laying on my bed room floor- DEAD! I automatically panicked. I forgot, he was dead! I started pacing back and forth having a mini Panic Attack. "Oh my god! What am I gonna do? I have a dead body in my room! I have to hide it!" Yep, I was freaking out sooo hard. By now I hadn't noticed he had re-gained consciousness and was not listening to me rant. My life sucks. "But what if some one comes over!? I can't just hide him in my closet!" I stopped and triumphly slapped my fist onto the palm of my hand. My signature 'I-Got-An-Idea' move right there. "I'll bury him in my back yard! Then when it's night time i'll.. Have to figure that out when night time comes!" Then I heard it, the thing that made me scream for the third time today. Wow! I don't think i've ever screamed so much in my life.. Maybe I should start keeping a Tally.

"E-Excuse me? Who are you?" I stiffen and oddly waddled around to face him. He was sitting on the floor in his Red, White and, Blue spandex suit. Wow, it looked.. Tighter in person- OKAY NO! I seriously don't need to go there, well not now atleast. He looked so confused with his nose scrunched and his eyebrows knitted together. My blue eyeswidened and I screamed again, looking down and covering my face. My red hair covering shielding what my hands didn't hide.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

* * *

So, here we are now awkwardly sitting at my dinning room table. He's just sitting there on the far side staring at his hands, well his free hand seeing the other one was holding ice up to his head. I'm just sitting here staring at him. Oh god, that's to wierd isn't it? No wondering he's so umcomfortable. That and he just woke up in my house.. In my room.. With me talking about how I was going to dispove of his body. Really, I was the fastest sperm? I can't believe this is happening. This has not been my lucky day at all. First: What was I gonna do with him? I can't just throw him out there into the world. I mean, he must be so upset this is the SECOND time he has woken up in some un-known place. I took a sip of my coffee, keeping it up by my face I stared down into the warm liquid as I thought. I mean, I have a few guest rooms he could stay there couldn't he? This shouldn't even be happening damnit! But it is! OH GOD! I visibly knitted my brows together. I felt him staring at me, I looked up at him and he looked back down at his hand. Second: What would I do if someone came to visit? I can't keep him locked up forever like a caged animal. He ended up in my house so.. I have to help him now don't I? FUUUUUUCK! Well, atleast it was me instead of some crazed fan-girl. I snorted and he looked back up at me. I coughed. Well, lets give this a shot. "I'm Celeste.." I munched on the inside of my cheek.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am.." He said staring now staring at the spot on the table infront of him. I took in a deep breath, running my fingers through my slightly wavy hair. Well, if this is happening I should atleast try to be nice right?

"About earlier.." He looked up at his me with his sparkly blue eyes. I bit my lip. "Uhh, with the burrying you thing. It's just cause I thought you were dead and sorry again about your head." I saw him press the Ice closer to the spot when I mentioned it.

"It's alright. You were freaked out and you re-acted with defense but, did you really need to throw somthing at me?" He murmured quietly looking down again. I inwardly groaned.

I.

Am.

A.

Moron.

He was so sweet and I injured his head. God must get his kicks from me. "Well! You were in my room! I had no idea who you were untill I rolled you over and saw your face!" He looked back up to me raising his eyebrow. "I thought you were some Rapist Serial Killer!" His eyes windened a bit. I just had to tell him that didn't I? "But of course I know you're not! You're Captian America!" I just really need to stop talking. STOP TALKING CELESTE! I bit my lip.

"You know who I am?" He asked quietly looking at me with a shocked expression. Why did he have to be so cute? My eyebrow twitched. I ran my hand over my face, nodding my head. I just had to run my loud mouth. I could have brought this onto him slowly and calmly. But, NOO LET'S JUST LAY IT ALL ON HIM NOW. "How?" He asked quietly leaning foreward in his seat a bit. I held up a finger, setting my cup down. I stood up and quick walked into my living room.

"Movie... Movie.. Movie.." I muttered going through my collections of movies. Which was vary big by the way, I tend to keep my social life to a minimum. "AHA!" I pulled out the 'Captian America' DVD. I sped back into the dinning room pushing the movie over to him and taking off towards my bedroom, I climbed up the stairs, ran down the hall and into my room. I looked at my bed and saw Adolf there all curled up looking cute. "Evil Cat.." I muttered walking towards my closet.

My eyebrow twitched as I dug through my closet looking for one of the Comic books. I pulled it out and looked at it. I sighed. "You're in my house now. With me and my cat.. Adolf.." I deadpanned, slapping my forehead with the comic. OH THE IRONY. I have Captian America in my house with my cat named Adolf. God really does get his kicks from me doesn't he? I groaned, standing up and walking out my door. "This isn't happening.." I kept muttering to myself as I walked towards my dinning room. I stopped in the door way and saw him holding onto the case of the movie, looking at one of the pictures on the wall. This is happening. "That was my mom." I said stepping out into the opened. His head snapped towards me he opened his mouth to say somthing but apparently decided against it, I waved the comic in the air then handing it to him.

He slowly took it from my hand, his hand looked so big next to mine. Dear god. He looked it over silently flipping through the pages, I propped myself on the table next to him. He'd sigh every now and then. After a few minutes he laid it down on the table and rubbed his face. "You know.. If it makes you feel any better you're really famous here." Er, maybe it's me that would make feel better. He looked up at me and kinda smiled. I just kicked my legs back and forth, seeing they didn't reach the floor when I sat on the table.

This is not easy! Of course it's not easy. Maybe I should change the subject or just go and set up his room. Oh that's right! His room it needs set up and his clothes. I inwardly sighed. "You can stay here, Steve." Did I just offer him that? I DID! I can stick that in my own pipe and smoke it. He looked suprised. Really? Do I look that hard hearted? I frowned. "This is all freaky for me yeah! But it is for you! I'm not gonna just kick you out in the streets!"

"I don't wanna trouble you.." He sighed.

"Would I offer if it was trouble?" I threw my arms in the air. Really, why would I? That'd be a bitch ass move, no matter how freaky my life will be from now on.

"But-"

I cutt him off. "Dude, this is the second time you have woken up in an un-known place." I pointed my finger at him and he looked down. "I'm not that much of a bitch." I smiled triumphly.

He blushed slightly. "Thank you, Miss Celeste.. really. I don't know how to re-pay you." I inwardly squealed. WOAH, way to girly Celly. BAD. I smiled, maybe it wont be so bad living with a Gentleman. Though it'll be really wierd at the same time. I'm never gonna get over the fact this is so super-natural will I? NOPE.

"Well first off just call me Celeste or Celly. Second: Just stay Golden Pony." I snorted and patted his head. Woooooooooahhhhh.. His hair is really soft. He stiffend a bit at my touch. I just touched him.

Touched.. Captain Amercas hair.

BRAIN OVERLOAD.

SFDKBGVAEHIBAER;

I pulled back quickly and he coughed akwardly. "Then just call me Steve, Mis- I mean Celeste." 'Ight then, don't call me Celly. Whatever you're comfortable with. Because right now I doubt it's this situation. We both looked over at a meow. Oh Adolf why now? I groaned and made a 'Shoo' gesture with my hands. He just ignored me and rubbed his head against Steves hand that was on the table. He chuckled. "Cute cat, What's his name?"

I froze and twiddle my thumbs, looking between the two. Adolf meowed and licked his red glove, he chuckled and scratched under his chin. "His name's... Adolf." Steves hand froze slowly his head faced mine, His blue eyes bore into mine.

Que blank stare.

* * *

_**(HAHAHA, I JUST TOTALLY THOUGHT THE CAT THING WAS HULARIOUS I DONT KNOW WHY. XD I just got kicks out of it. SOOO, What do you think? Did I make Steve to quiet? Not freak out enough? To gentlemany? To creepy? Not... Steve enough? DX I might try to do Steve P.O.V in the next chapter. Well I had fun with this, I might actually enjoy writing this one. xD I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS ME. Sorry it was so long! I just couldn't decide where to end it! Q^ Q SDFKJBVAEFB. I hate school. ITS A LIFE DEPRIVING HELL HOLE. Sorry needed to vent that out. e3o anyway, Review and do what you do! :D Untill later!~"**_


	3. Celeste Likes Classics Too Steve

_**(Seppen13. Epph! GREAT. I'm not the only person who thought of the Adolf thing. x) Thank god i'm not alone. c: I feel loved now! :o Good! With Steve's re-action too. I was hoping I hadnt made him to quiet and what not! Thank god you thought other wise! XDD I think now that she has the Big Super hero Steve it's time to bring in Logan. x) Because, I need to figure how I'm gonna do Victor.. OH THAT'LL BE FUN. :O And I'm so glad you like it and find it amusing x) Thank you for staying with it so far! :D)**_

_**(THANK YOU SO MUCH OTHER PERSON WHO COMMENTED.. Though your user name has escaped me. :I 'm so sorry I feel awful now. xD I'm glad you think it's funny.. But how could I have taken that in the wrong way though? :I ANYWAY.)**_

_**(OH MY GOD.. HOLY SWEATY GYM SOCKS.. IT FEELS SO WEIRD TO BE BACK ON HERE WRITING AFTER SO LONG. D: GRRAWRKBXEHTRTHRTJS... Titty winkles. :I Well, here's the third chapter.. MAMAS GONNA INTRODUCE LOGAN.. Because I wan't him there when Victor comes damnit.)**_

* * *

**_Celeste's P.O.V_**_  
_

So, here we are. Me, you, and a dog named boo? Eh, no. Already taken? Damn. I have no purpose in life anymore. "Here, let me reach that for you." Oh, yeah there's my purpose now. For now that is. I turned around to be face-to-face with Steve, in any other situation I would have jumped back a whole mile screaming in surprise but after all this happened I doubt anything will freak me out anymore. Owch, why do I get a bad feeling I just spoke to fast? I fell back to reality with a hand being waved in front of my face. "Celeste?"

"Huh?" I looked at him dumbly.

"I-I said.. Let me get that for you.." He said shyly, pointing at the black pillow on the top shelf. I turned back towards the shelf looking up at the bland black pillow. I feel guilty giving him a Black pillow, I guess just because it was black and he should have bright happy colors to match his personality he is Captain America for Petes sake. Who the hell is Pete anyway and what moron came up with that saying? I felt a hand on my shoulder and a small sigh. "Are you okay?" No, I feel like a poo head. You ended up in my house with me thinking you were dead, I talked about disposing you in my back yard? I MOST CERTAINLY NOT OKAY, MR. ROGERS.

"I'm fine, just tired is all." I turn back towards him with a smile on my face. YOU DIRTY LYING BIMBO. I mentally gave my self a good kick in the gut. He didn't look convinced at all, course not I'm a horrible liar. He looked like he wanted to comment on it but he just kinda shook his head a bit. He really is a gentleman. Steve! I'm sorry I ever doubted you actually being that way! I stepped down off my stepping stool, motioning with my hand giving him the go ahead. He walked past me, stepping up on to the little stool.

DO.

NOT.

LOOK.

AT.

THAT.

BUTT.

Oh, would you look at that non-Existant spot on the wall over there. Hmm, looks so interesting. I sneezed a high-pitched sneeze, it sounded vary weird in this silence coating the room. I scratched my arm. "You know, I hope you can cook unless you like burnt bacon every morning for breakfast." Wow, that sounded almost like a pick-up line. 'Hey baby, how do you like your eggs in the morning?' I looked at my nails, I noticed he almost dropped the pillows when I said that. Why is it I can see him as a Susie Home Maker? Seme or Duke? Oh shit, now I'm curious.

He handed me the pillow as he stepped off the stepper. Why did he even use it? He didn't need it. "Don't worry, if you need help I can cook a bit." Totally Seme. I nodded slightly, for two reasons though. The second one shall never be told to him until the day I die, then you can tell him because then he won't ask me what it means and I won't have to explain it to him then have him never look at me again, he'll just never look at my grave. Although, I don't think my grave will be in the Marvel universe, not that he'll even remember me when he goes back home. That's right! How am I gonna get him home!? UHHHHGGGG! I just can't get attached to him right? I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. Yeah, easier said than done right?

"I can see you as a cooking type of man." Why did you?

He raised his eye brow at me. "Really?" I had to say it, just had to.

"Well, I mean from the time you're from!" He raised his other eyebrow at me. "But, I guess men made the women do everything in the house back then didn't they?" His eyebrows raised higher. Shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT IT! I threw his pillows onto the bed. "Clothes!" That was the last thing I said before I ran out the room.

* * *

_**Steve's P.O.V**_

"Clothes!" Was the last thing she sad before running out of the room. Had I made her uncomfortable? Why did I have to be so awkward around women? I cursed under my breath. I ran my hand through my hair, looking around at the spare room she had given me. It certainly was not as big as the one at Stark Towers, I'm still great full she's given it to me. I'm not sure why but I was honestly surprised when she offered to let me stay. Why though I wonder. I shook my head, she didn't even look heartless or like she would harm a fly. I looked to the left at the sound of a loud smack. 'DAMN FLY!' A small smile spread across my face and a small chuckle escaped my lips. Maybe I was wrong.

I ran my gloved along the book shelf looking at all the books she had. Romeo and Juliet? I didn't think anyone enjoyed classics anymore. "Okaaaay, sorry!" I turned around, looking down at her. She was so tiny, I smiled. "Well, I found some clothes. It was hard though! You're a lot bigger than my brother's with your muscles and all.." I felt my face heat up. I've had women comment on my looks and muscles but it still made a bit un-comfortable. Stark always says to me that I need to get over it, it's the twenty-first century and strut it around. Well I guess that would be 'Said' now, wouldn't it? Seeing as I'm not sure when I'll ever see them again. But, I'll never be able too. "Uh! Well- It's not! I wasn't looking! There just not hard to notice!" I felt my face heat up even more, I turned my head away. I had a feeling this would be happening a lot now. "NO- No! it's not a bad thing!" I turned to look towards her and she looked away towards the ceiling. "OH, WOULD YOU LISTEN TO THAT? I think my cat's calling my name! Coming Adolf! Erhm... CLOTHES!" She threw the clothes onto the bed and scurried out the door. My smile grew as I reached for the shirt. Maybe I'm not the only one awkward around the opposite gender. "Um.." I picked up the clothes, positioning them under my arm.

"Yes?" I asked. So much for Adolf calling her name, hmm? I bit the inside of my lip trying to keep the grin from going on my face. She'll think you're weird if you just randomly smile, Steve.

"The bathroom..It's down stairs just off the kitchen, there's one in the basement and here it's the door right beside mine, which is right at the end of the hall just so you know.." It's gonna be hard not to get attached to this girl. Her eyes widened. I bit my lip harder. Oh, god. I don't think I've ever wanted to laugh so hard in my life before. I felt my face heat up. I might as well become a heater from now on. Oh yes, vary hard not to. "JUST.. In case you need anything! I'LL.. I'll let you go now!" No! I told myself, you can't It'll only make it harder when you leave.. If you ever get to leave. She started to turn away but we both looked to the left the sound of a loud bang. I held the clothes tighter. Oh yes Steve, clothes will protect you. She looked back at me and took off down the hall. I dropped my clothes and ran after her. What is she doing!? Is she insane!?

"Celeste!" I barked and she ran up to her door putting her hand on the knob. NO! NO! I grabbed her hand. "Are you insane!?" I said in a hushed tone. She can't just run towards it like that! What if it was something dangerous?

"Steve! That's what I heard when you came! It'll be okay!"She said back in the same tone, putting her hand on my hand in a comforting way, but her face looked worried and she mumbled somthing I'm not quiet sure. I don't trust it. I should listen to my gut, but no I didn't.. I actually let her wrist go, but she sounded so convinced though, but her face..

She gulped and turned the knob throwing the door open. A man? Is he dead? Oh, wow. Now I know how she felt. I quietly sighed. I looked at her and her face looked like it paled at least two shades lighter than it already was. She slowly inched towards him, she grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. I saw her eye twitch as we were standing over him. "THERE'S ANOTHER DEAD MAN IN MY HOUSE!?" She stomped her foot.

"He might not be dead, I wasn't.." Well, it's true.

"Help me roll him over."

"You sure?"

"No.."

"Well then-"

"STEVE."

"O-OKAY"

We both bent down. My gut twisted in several different ways i'm sure as we slowly rolled him over. I looked at the man, he didn't look familiar to me at all. But when I looked at Celeste's face she looked like she had just laid eyes on her murderer. She muttered. "What?" I asked.

"Logan.. Howett" She said a little louder.

"Logan Howett?" She stood up and looked around. What was so dangerous about him? "Celeste?"

"LOGAN-MUTHERFUCKNG-HOWETT..." She dropped to her knees slamming her palm on her fore head. "I'm gonna need a new house.." My eyes widened. WHAT?

* * *

_**(HAHAHA, YES CELESTE.. YOU WILL NEED A NEW HOUSE. JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU OBTAIN VICTOR CREED... MUHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA... I love myself. OKAY.. So I tried to do Steve's P.O.V Not enough inner mono log? To weird? To out going? I don't think I made him freak out about being there enough really. :I BUT IM GLAD TO BE BACK SCHOOL A BITCCCCHHHH. :I WELL... R&R MY LOVELIES..)**_


	4. Those Things Logan, Those Things

_**(Seppen13: XDDD Thank you so much for staying wth this story this far! ALSO I was hoping I did a good job with Steve. I was nervous doing his P.O.V! Q3Q Yeah you right about that though, I guess with this being the second time he'd be a little use to it right? X) The blushing thing, RIGHT? CAUSE CELESTE IS JUST SO AWKWARD AND STEVE HAS PROBLEMS WITH WOMAN! Match made in heaven PFFFTTT. X3 And yes Steve is gentleman. :I Exactly how I wan't my soul-mate to act.. Wouldn't complain about the looks either but nothing can be perfect right? LOL. I know you're pumped! I'm just so scared to do Logan! Especially Victor.. Since Steve won't have his shield. D: THANK GOD IT'S SATURDAY FOR HER.)**_

_**( -SPOILER ALERT- Celeste really loves her couch and someone.. Not gonna mention any names... Destroys it. xD hehehehe... LOGANS HERE.. LOGANS HERE... TELL A FRIEND.. THAT LOGANS HERE.. LOGANS HERE.. :I I think when I introduce Victor he's gonna show up in a diffrent way.. Maybe with his head in the toilet? ... NO OKAY IM SORRY DON'T POKE ME WITH STICKS... I think.. HONESTLY.. I think it might just be Logan, Victor and Steve.. -^ - Because I'm just to damn lazy to do any one else. SO.. HERE WE GOO...)**_

* * *

_**Celeste's P.O.V**_

Holy shit.

That's all I can say about this right now, that and OH MY GOD. Logan Howett. Wolverine, is passed out on my couch, sweating on it, is that drool I see? OH HELL NAW, NOT ON MY COUCH! Oh wait, you're probably wondering how we got Logan down here, huh? Well it wasn't that hard with Steve being here, I did have to help out a little bit, I carried his legs- which are vary heavy by the way!- because I could just NOT see Steve trying to carry him bridal style, not that it wouldn't spark up my weird girl fantasy's in a way I'd rather not share, but also in away it'd be kinda weird all together. Hah! Who am I kidding? This whole thing is weird! First Steve, now Logan.. Who's next!? I visibly twitched my eyebrow.

* * *

_***Le Flash-back, Bros***_

After I had another little mental break down, almost as same as the one I had about Steve which only did not include figuring out how to 'Dispose' of Logan's body, he calmed me down. I looked down at Logan's body, back to Steve, then back down at Logan. I'm gonna cry, I think. "We gotta get him down stairs before he wakes up."

Steve looked at me with his eyebrow's raised. "Why?" Because I don't wanna have him freak out in a death slash all over my room, duh! But it's not like you know he'd do that.

"That.." I pointed down at Logan. "Is gonna need space when he wakes up, lots of it." And I hope Adolf's there when it- I MEAN NOT THERE.. Hehehe..

"Oh, how are we gonna get him down there?"

"Well, I have several different ways of getting him down there. One: We drag him, two we roll him and three.." Steve gave me a shocked look. Do not fall for his innocence. "We push him."

"Celeste! We cannot push him down the stairs!" He scolded me like a child. It was a good idea, you know? I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, it was a good idea!" I shot him a glare and he sighed. "He is not waking up in my room."

"Then we have one choice.." I raised my eyebrow. Push! Push! Push! Roll! Roll! Roll! Wow, I'm such a sick person. I inwardly crossed those of my mental list. Oh well. "We carry him." He shrugged. SHRUG? YOU SHRUG LIKE IT'S NOTHING? Maybe for you! And we? OH HELL NO!

* * *

_***Two minutes later***_

"Steve! His legs are heeaaaaavvvvyyyyy and his feet stiiiiiink! I don't wanna do thiiiis!" I whined, clutching onto his legs as I tried to keep myself from tripping. Oh what disaster that would be! Damn, this man seriously works out! Oh yeah, his bones are made of that special metal. What strike is this now? Twenty? I think I lost track.

I heard him sigh and mutter something. What? What? "What was that, Mr. Rogers?"

He jumped a tad. "No-Nothing I just said you sounded like some one I know.." Uhu..

"Who would that be? If it's Stark.. I swear, I'll beat back into the Nineteen-Twenty's, Mister." Well, not that there's anything wrong with said man. I just don't wanna be compared to him, unless it's for my awesome jokes.

"N-No! Of course not! I would never.." I smirked and snickered. Oh yeah, he's totally adorable when he's worked up.

"Finally!"

* * *

_***Current again, homies.***_

"S-so.. Romeo and Juliet?" I looked over at Steve, he was staring out the window.

Tragic love story? What does this have to do with anything? Were sitting here with a man on my couch and you bring up Romeo and Juliet. Smooooth. "I love that story, but what about it?" I raised my eyebrow at him. It's tragically sad and mushy and dramatic but I could read it over and over again!

"Well.. I-I saw it in your collection of books up in the guest room you gave me. I honestly thought that no one liked classics anymore.." He blushed a bit. Okay Celeste.. Don't run your mouth. I need to learn to keep it shut.

"Well, I love classics. Honestly, I wish thing were still the way they were back then." And I go. I chuckled a bit. He looked at me like I had just spoke a diabolical plan of killing the human race. Which, in my defense the only plan I've ever made was to take over the Hostess company, then they closed down. Bitches. "I mean, besides the war and all." What would he think if he knew I had German in me? Oh, why do I care? I mentally rolled my eyes. "Things were a lot simpler back then, people dressed not so.. slutty." I looked down at myself. "And I said that wearing short shorts, right." I noticed Steve just staring at me. "WELL.. Um, Men we're nice and treated women.. nicely." STOP STARING AT ME LIKE I'M SPEAKING BLASPHEMY. This is awkward. "My last name is Calle'."

He started to open his mouth but a meow cut in and we both looked over. There was Adolf, sitting on Logan's chest. I giggled at the sight. Adolf was all stretched out across his chest. "Well, it looks like Adolf has found a new pheasant."

"Pheasant?" Steve kept his gaze on the couch and the cat on top the overgrown cat-man.

"Oh yes, his pheasants. Everyone he meets end up being one, I just happen to be not-so-much his favorite. You do realize you're one now too right?"

"I'm not to sure how I feel about being a 'Pheasant' to something with the name Adolf.." I barely heard him mutter. A smirk grew on my face. It's just too funny, I'm sorry! Hehe.

"Damn.. My head." Steve and I both froze up at a gruffy voice.

Don't.

Make.

Any.

Sudden.

Moves.

OH FUCK. Here goes my living room. He jumped up off the couch, and I watched Adolf fly off his chest with a loud meow. If this had been any other situation I would have been laughing so hard. "Where the hell am I!? Who the hell are you!?" He clenched his fist so hard his knuckles turned white and his claws came out. SHIT! SHIT!

Steve don't do anything stupid! He stood up with his hands up in defense. "Calm down, Logan. We're not going to hurt you." Oh yeaaaahh Steve, that's gonna make it all better.

"I don't know who the hell either of you are or how I got here in the first place!" He pointed at us with his claws and his eyes squinted, his breathing heavy. Of course you don't! "And how the hell do you know my name!?" She stepped closer to Steve. Ooooo, nice going Steve how you gonna answer this one?

"First off, let's calm down, my name is Steve Rogers and this is Celeste Calle'." He gestured to me. I dumbly waved with my eyes the size of golf balls. Hi, please don't kill me? I sneezed.

He took a few deep breaths. "The same thing happened to me, I'm not sure why." Neither do I! Steve tried to re-assure him. Logan glanced over at me. "She doesn't know either." Thank youu! "But as for where you are-"

"My house, thank you!" I threw my hand in the air.

"Celeste, be nice!" Steve scolded me. Yes daddy. I pressed my lips tightly together. "Knowing your name, that's her department.."

"Well, kid?" His breathing slowed down a bit.

"Uh, well if you wanna put.. those things away.." I bluntly pointed at his claws. Yes, they terrify me like spiders. I hate spiders. He let out a slow breath as his claws re-tracked. I stood up slowly, eyeing him up and down carefully. Two reason's: He has an amazingly sculpted body and I can't get close to him without the fear of squealing and jumping on him at the same time. He raised his eyebrow at me. I scurried around him over to my movie collection. Ahh, it shows my lack of social life doesn't it? I pulled out the case with 'X-men: Origins' on it, holding it over my shoulder. Okay, so now let me think this over, I now not only have Steve in my house now have Logan. Lovely. Just, I wonder if he'll actually agree to staying here. Fangirls. Yes, I'll just tell him about all them Fangirls. I felt the case being removed from my hands.

"Ahh..." I heard Steve silently muse.

I saw Logan look at the case for about a minute before looking back at me. "You're serious?" You have no idea.

* * *

_**(OHMYGOD, OKAY SO HERE'S THIS, I HOPE ITS OKAY... :I So, I've decided.. I'm just gonna use Logan, Victor and Steve, though I cannot tell you why because it would just screw up every single idea I have. X) I know this chapter was ass long but I felt the need for it to be, I have a problems with writing many short chapters for this story because I just don't know where to end them. D: Well, did I make Logan okay? A friend helped me out with doing him and I need to know if I need to re-do this chapter or what not. I'm still arguing with myself on how to get them back.. HMMM... WELL, R&R my lovelies.~)**_


	5. You Owe Me A New Wall

_**(Seppen13: Troloololololol. It was totally on accident. I NEVER realized that until you brought it up. YOU MY FRIEND ARE AN EVIL GENIUS... Join me in my plot in taking over the world- I MEAN, walking my dog. :I and with Adolf.. Hehehe, I know right? I'm just a horrible person with him arn't I? Hey, what better way to break an awkward moment then by going "My last names Calle'.." OH YAH YOU GO CELESTE.. Thank you so much though, I was so stressing over how I did on Logan I was almost scared to read your re-view. xD You get more Logan in this chapter though. :D)**_

_**(Goddess of Mischief x passion: HOLY SHIT, I did spell his name wrong? :I *Hangs myself* I thinking something like that to with Victor. xDDD She wakes up with him all stretched out/knocked out on top of her. Hehehehhehe... :D AND I AM MEAN, BOW DOWN TO ME- I mean. :I Love me for I am awesome homie and I DID NOT KNOW THAT ABOUT LOGAN. Over 300 pounds!? Holy shit. XDDD)**_

* * *

**_Celeste's P.O.V_**

"Yeah, i'm serious." I frowned. "Hey.. I know this is a lot to take in right now so if you wanna punch something, out in the garage I have-" My eyes widened at the now huge hole in my wall. Oh my god! He just punched my wall! My poor little wall! WHAT DID MY WALL EVER DO YOU? YOU- YOU ASS! I felt my jaw hit the floor.

"Sorry, kid." I heard him grumble as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Hey, I just noticed it looks like he has ears, hahah. God you are so slow..

I shrugged and fiddled with the bottom of my shirt. "Oh no, it's okay I normally punch a whole in peoples wall when I randomly get upset and almost kill their cat.. Not that I really care about that, if this had been any other situation I would have laughed my-"

"Celeste!" Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. WELL! Excuse me daddy!

I threw my arms up in the air. "What!? That cat hates me!" It's true he does, he torments me all the time, sometimes I wonder why I still keep him around, then I look at his fat butt and remember no one would ever adopt him.

He sighed. "Then why keep him around?"

Pity, pure pity and he keeps me company sometimes. Keyword 'Sometimes'. "I pity him! I mean seriously!" Steve crossed his arms. "Think about it, if I put THAT in the human society he'd never get adopted! Not like he keeps me company, he makes me feel more alone and he's evil." We both looked over at the fat cat trying to lick his back but failing miserably. I heard a snort and looked over towards Logan to see him shaking his head and smiling a bit.

AIR FIST PUMP!

But that all went away at one thought: How am I gonna get him to say here? Oh god, it was easy with Steve but, Logan's to.. Logan to accept an offer like that isn't he? I sighed and my shoulders slumped forward a bit. I guess I could always resort to fan-girl threats or begging, begging works to right?

I got cut off by the sound of a rumbling, I looked down at my stomach. Right in the middle of my thinking thank you, traitor. But I guess now that I think of it I am a little hungry. Oh wow, I can't imagine how hungry Steve and Logan are. I'm a horrible host! Oh yeah, that made me snort. Host.. This is practically their house now too, well 'their' if Logan agrees to stay. He has to right!? Right?

I looked back up at them to see the amused looks on their faces. I shrugged. "So, who's hungry?"

* * *

_**Kitchen.**_

So here we are, at the dinning room table, eating bacon, eggs and pancakes- thank's to Steve who was so kind enough to cook food, knowing i'd just burn it. But he didn't have to embarrass me by telling me 'Oh, Celeste. Let me, you said your self you just burn it to a crisp' I don't burn it to a crisp, I JUST BURN IT THANK YOU. Buuuuut, thank you Steve! Let mentally praise you for the food! I chewed on my bottom lip. "You know, Logan, you re-acted pretty well to all-" I gestured around in a circular motion. "-vary well. I kinda expected more though.." He really did re-act well, I kinda expected show down. My money goes on the Wolverine.

Traitor.

Shut up inner me. I felt my eyebrow twitch.

I looked at Logan and he was giving me this weird look, somewhere between 'Are you insane?' and 'What did you expect?' I threw my hands up in a defensive manner. "Not that I expected a show down-" Yes, yes you did! "-or anything like that! I'm glad you took it well actually, wouldn't wanna have to re-pair the house!" I sort of don't wanna, but then again it would be totally amazing to watch Captain America and Wolverine duke it out, but now that they're actually here and could really REALLY actually get hurt.. I'll have to come back to that thought later.

He snorted a bit. "Well, when you have amnesia once before, you're a bit use to meeting people who know you that you don't remember.." He took a big bite out of his egg, chewing it thoughtfully. Holy shit bro, don't eat my fork while you're at it 'kay?

I waved in a dismissing manner. "Yeah, I know the feeling. I had amnesia once in my life- or was it twice?" I pursed my lips together. God you can't even remember how many times you've had friggin' amnesia?

Well, you know it is amnesia so..

Touche'.

"Knowing how much of a klutz I am, it was probably twice." I took a bite out of the fluffy, syrup covered pancake. Ohhh, heavenly goodness. Hehehehehuu. I closed my eyes and did a little happy dance in my seat.

OH PANCAKES, HOW I LOVE YOU!

I heard a throat clear and I opened my eyes. I felt my face heat up and I sat my fork down, pursing my lips together. I sniffled my nose. "Logan.."

He looked me straight in the eye. WOAH, intense man. "Kid?" He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his.. Perfect, buff, big- Chest.

Do.

Not.

Stare.

Oh, look at that non-existant spot right over his shoulder under the picture of your mom. Mhm, just continue staring at that. I scratched the back of my neck, swallowing hard. "You- you're gonna stay here right? And it's Celeste." Oh yeah, you sound so confident, Celeste. I mentally rolled my eyes.

He raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" You know, staying.. In my house.. With Steve.. And.. I? So, I can see you every morning and flip out about the fact you're here because I probably forgot all about it while I was sleeping, you know?

I sighed. "Staying here? With Steve-" He glanced over at Steve than back to me. "- and I, I mean you can't really wanna go out there right? Do you know how dangerous it can be for you out there?" He opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "No, no, no. Don't give me the 'I have big giant ass claws I can go up against anything because i'm the all bad ass Wolverine-man.' It doesn't work like that. Ever heard of Fan-girls?-" I saw Steve shiver a bit and look down. Hehehe, okay, I'll admit, that was kinda funny. Don't smirk dammit. Logan sighed, giving a blank look."They're evil horrible girls who'll do anything to get at you with their stubby, tiny, filthy hands and they'll stop at nothing to get down your pants at your-"

"Celeste!" Steve scolded. Yes all-mighty virgin? Well, I can't really say much about that can I? I inwardly rolled my eyes. You're Twenty-Three, you're a nurse AND you're still a virgin. Wow, I am pathetic. Steve sighed. "I think what she's-" He stared at me. I sunk down in my chair. "-TRYING to say is, it would be better if we all stuck together with this situation. That way when we find a way to go back home-" I mumbled under my breath and felt a piece of scrambled egg hit my forehead. "-it'll be easier to contact you to let you know." There's the leader part in him.

I picked the egg off my forehead. Um, Ewh! Why did I just get the sudden urge to eat it? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I saw Logan sigh and look down at his plate, than to Steve, than to me. Please look back at Steve your intense stare scares the shit out of me. More than big white vans with no windows, with guys who ask kiddies if they want free candy. "Alright-" YES! YES! YES! "-on one condition though." SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! He smiled a bit. "If he cooks the meals-" He pointed his fork at Steve. "-since you, what was it? Burn everything to a crisp?"

NOTHA' FIST PUMP!

I smiled. Well, now I just gotta get them home, with out getting attached to them, which is gonna be vary hard.

God help me now. I inwardly screamed.

* * *

_**(GAYEST CHAPTER EVER. I OWN NOTHING EXPECT CELESTE AND MY IDEA FOR THE STORY. I listened to Stay by Safetysuit while writing this chapter.. I found it kind of Ironic... Okay so, More Logan for you Logan lovers. D: TAKE IT YOU GREEDY PEOPLE. Now I'm sorry it takes so long to write these, it's just I got a lot with school and I always write long chapter, but I have a deal for you all if you wanna take it. So, how bout' this? I can either write small chapters alot or you can wait the time for the long chapters. :I Let me know. Also, let know how I did on Logan. I think I did horrible. D:... I CAN'T WAIT TO DO VICTOR. I'm gonna torture you all though, it'll take at least one or two more chapters before Victor comes, I gotta give these poor people a rest you know? XDD DON'T BURN MY HOUSE DOWN. Well, I hope I did okay. R&R my lovelies, until next time. :D)**_

_**(MARMAR OUT: 9:23 PM~)**_


	6. In which, Celeste had flashback

_**(Seppen13: Everyone plans to take over the world- er, walk their dogs all the time my deary, tis is how I know... BUT SHH.. I don't wan't S.H.I.E.L.D to come after me.. -^ -. I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE FEAR BUT I DOOO -flails- It just so intense when I go to click to read reviews. xD I get this gut retched feeling in my stomach and my brain just like fries with an overload. LOL. Ahh, Adolf is in kind of a bad situation isn't he? Hmm.. Well, I know the perfect over-grown kitty who will like him -Cough- Victor. -Cough- Because.. You doesn't like those types of cats with extremely sexy anger issues and nice biceps- I MEAAAAN... Yes, I believe tax rates should be cut and etc? O 3O.. I can't wait to make victor show! I almost- ALMOST feel guilty about making you wait. Ehehehuhu.. And yes.. Who doesn't love them tasty forks, no? Mhm, those nonexistent spots should get a lot.. those sexy devils. -bashfully giggles- Well, I mean would you really check his pulse if he some how magically ended up in your room? Even if being a nurse I don't think that would be the first thing I would do, but that's just me soo. x) I ALMOST FEEL GUILTY ABOUT MAKING YOU WAIT FOR VICTOR TOO. D: No.. O^O You could never get annoying.. QwQ Don't ever think that honey-poo. -Makes grabby hands for a hug-)**_

_**(Anonymous: WOW, I've never had an anon reviewer before e-e... I LIKE IT.. Mysterious. Deadpool!? I'm totally taking that into account. :I That'd be a riot, bro. I fear Logan or Victor would try to kill him though. x3 Seeing they both hate him, but I think he'd be good company for Celeste to have around... *3 * I can see it..)**_

* * *

_**Celeste's P.O.V**_

So far now I have Logan and Steve, after I got them changed and set up Logans' room we came down to the living room, not sure why though, we kinda just crowed down her live Zombies hording their kill.

Here we are on the couch, staring at a blank T.V, in silence. I felt my eyebrow twitch. Oh god, I hate silence, it remind me to much of funerals- which in my defense I've never been fond of. "So, boys, what's it like.. 'There'?" What? WHAT? That's the best you could do? AND WHY EVEN ASK! That's like so touchy you moron! "I mean! If it's not to touchy to talk about.." I scratched the back of my neck.

Logan snorted. "What do you mean, kid? It wouldn't be any different than it is here." He raised his eyebrow at me. I deadpanned. No one understands do they?

Steve chuckled. "I think what she meant is, what's it like with the people we live with." I pulled my knees up to my chest. Exactly! I bit my lip, nodding my head.

"Wouldn't she already know how the people we live with act?" I groaned and fell down onto the couch. Yet, they talk about me like I'm not here? I covered my face with my arms.

"Well, our experiences would be different than what she knows." I smiled to myself as a small warm feeling eloped my heart. When was the last time I sat down with anything close to what seemed like a family? I peeked my eye from in between my arms and saw them talking about it. A long time, hmm? I glanced over at the picture of a group of people on my stand by the T.V.

_"I'm sorry, what is this foreign word 'Photo' you speak of?" A nineteen year old boy asked towards his mom faking innocence. _

_"Jason, seriously? That only works with me." A fifteen year old, Celeste, said tugging on the bottom of her dress which she had stated was, 'It's way to short and goes against every religious belief I have, therefor I can not wear it.. And it is just plain ugly and you'd have to hog-tie me down to even get it near me.' _

_"Stop tugging on it, Celeste! You'll tear it!" Her mom scolded her playfully. _

_"Yeaaaah, stop tugging in it, you'll tear your pretty pink dress that you look so cute in!" Her twenty-two year old cousin, Spencer, mocked at her._

_"Screw you Spencer! I'll tear you a-!" Celeste stomped over towards him with her fist up, Jason busted out laughing_

_"CELESTE AND SPENCER!" Their grandma barked. "Everyone else is behaving, why is it when you two are placed in a room together world war three starts up?" She huffed and placed her hands on her hips, staring down the two. _

_They both pointed at each other claiming the other one started it in unison._

_"HE STARTED IT!"_

_"SHE STARTED IT!"_

_"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it! Now get in the group!" The two mumbled curses under their breaths and stomped over towards the group, lining up with everyone else and groaning loudly when the light from the camera blinded them._

_"I THINK I BLINKED."_

"Celeste!" Two more minutes, mommy? I un-covered my face and looked at the two men in my living room. Steve sighed. "You spaced out when we were talking to you, we thought something was wrong." You'll get use to it, seeing I do it a lot.

"Sorry, I was just remembering something." I scratched my head. Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask.

Logan raised his eyebrow at me. "Like?" Maybe I don't wanna talk about?

I pointed at the picture on the table. "My family." Oh, look who talked about it bitch, and how long it's been since I've seen any of them since mum died. It's true, we kinda just separated from each other after wards, the calls got less, came in shorter, the visits happened less, the letters were never sent, till it all just died down to a big fat thick nothing. But, I don't think i'll share that with em' right away. Now just wouldn't be the right time, I just got them to talk after an hour.

I saw Steve gently pick up the picture. "You all look really happy and if you don't mind me saying, you and your mom look a lot alike, Celeste.." I know, I'm sexy. I inwardly snorted. No need to remind me, deary.

Logan plucked the picture out of Steve's hand. YOU NINJA! I never even noticed you get off the couch!

I.

Am.

So.

Observant.

YAY ME!

I nodded my head. "We sounded a lot alike too, when people would call they'd never be able to tell the difference, so sometimes we'd mess with people when they'd call- mostly my brother but sometimes it would be like my grandma.. OH! This one, I had this boyfriend.. Hahah.. And he called and my mom answered so, of course he thought it was me so he started talking all 'Sexy' and 'Sly' and my mom was like, "Well, all that's real nice, Nathan, but I think it'd be ill-legal for us to be together so, stick with my daughter." And you just feel the awkwardness radiating off him through the phone!" I finished giggling and snorting between giggles.

I looked up at them and they both had looks of pure amusement on their faces and smiles. I glanced over at the clock. 11:45 am. OH MY GOD, I have work in the morning, I gotta go take care of lil' Nathan! I sat up and shrugged. "I rambled sorry, I tend to do that lot." They chuckled. " But um, guys I got work in the morning, so i'm gonna go hit the hay, alright?" I smiled at them standing up.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "But, tomorrow's Sunday.."

"I work on Sundays, I'm a nurse, Steve, I work at a childrens' hospital.." Little Nathan! the sweetest boy you'll ever meet! I mean, I help with other kids too, but he took a liking to me and I seem to be the only one he really trusts and so you get the drift.

Steve made an 'O' face.

Logan patted my shoulder. "Sounds interesting.." I nodded. "Well, goodnight, Celeste and, Thank you."

"You're welcome..?" I shrugged and slowly walked over to Steve and looked in dead in the eyes. "Steve." Hehe..

He blushed slightly. "C-Celeste?" Yes. YES! My stare is uncomfortable is it not? I felt Logan staring at me like I was insane. Well, I kinda aaamm...

I stood up on my toes and slowly got closer to him, I saw the blush on his face increase, like a Tomato. I stopped about Two inchs from his face. Muahha. I feel like a troll. I slapped his arm. "Night!" I quickly scurried off towards the door way, leaving a stunned and blushing Steve and a laughing Logan behind. "DON'T STAY UP TO LATE!" I ran up the stairs, down the hall and into my room giggling like a maniac.

Shit, they never answered my question!

* * *

_**(OHHOHOHOHO... CELESTE YOU LITTLE BRAT! I love you. D: OH OH, Celeste had a flash back! .MHM. And who is Nathan? O^ O Why did that sound like a Poke'mon over voice? Why did this just get extremely awkward for me? Should I stop? YES! I SHOULD! Okay, so.. Here's this chapter, I hope you all like it.. So, I failed my math test today because I had this story on the brain. OH THIS IS SO COOL! For my birthday I an getting the most awesome thing ever! Barnes&Noble has these Feather pens and Ink wells right? Well, I'm gonna get one for my birthday and a signature stamp thingy plus a Note book that resembles one that Bilbo Baggens had even though my birthdday's in September and that's months away. BUT I'M JUST SO EXCITED ABOUT! KBAEDJBVSUDBVUBNWEKBVNSRTB; YOU CAN JUST FEEL MY EXCIMENT!~ I wanted the one from Harry Potter that had the symbol for The Deathly Hallows on it but was like 'FAWK DAT SHIT, I want this one!' Anyway, sorry this chapter isn't vary good, I just have alot on my brain right now with school and moving, it's a lot of stress. D: Plus i'm getting a ferret and the other story and who i'm gonna pair Celeste with and- And- AND BRAIN OVER LOAD! -Dies- )**_

_**(Till net time my lovelies!~ I OWN NOTHING! MARMAR OUT: 9:00 PM)**_


	7. KEY, PLEASE!

_**(Seppen13: IKR? So adorable yet so feisty. *O* I agree vary much. :I Celeste would probably get the 'The hell you talkin' bout' woman?' look lots from Logan if Steve did not explain. xD :O IF THAT IS THE CASE!... Go Logan! Go Logan! But, I don't I could see Logan with telepathic powers.. He's just to buff for that. D: OhLawd! You're a ninja? -bows- Teach me sensai.. T^T This young grass-hopper is more than ready. Celeste is troll. :D I just thought it was cute, even in my head Steve looks adorable when he blushes. -Giggles and squeals- O^O AND OH MY GOD YEEEESSSS! IT'S THE MOST AWESOME THING EVERRR! :DDDDD. Sorry, I made such a mess with my love for my gift. x) Thank you for the compliment on the characterization. I'm so greatfull to know I do good. And with my ferret, I cannot wait! I'm gonna get a little white one and name him Draco, we can share him if you wish :O OH! You got blood drawn? I hate needles coming at me from someone else's hands. :I I mean, I can jab myself with a needle but IF SOMEONE ELSE COMES AT ME WITH ONE THE WATER WORKS ALMOST COME. D: I live sanity everyday of my life, I welcome every little bit you could ever throw at me deary. x)) AND YES, I CAN ASSURE YOU VICTOR IS COMING SOON, VARY SOON! -drools- Heh... Dem sexy tax rates who have yet to become cut.. Ohhh babbbby!)**_

_**(Batfamily01: Yesss, Gotta love Celeste's trolling though! Robins still a good one. -3 -)**_

_**(Anon: Thank you! :D OH YES, I actually had a dream about how that would be like. :I It was very interesting and lot's of yelling and insults thrown back and forth. x)) I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT PUTTING IN VICTOR BELIEVE ME. :I I keep getting the butterflies just thinking about it.)**_

* * *

_**Celeste's P.O.V**_

_"And Iii-ii-i've been locked up, way to loooong in this crazy woo-orld!-_"

Ironic.

I heard the alarm clock smash against the floor. Well, there goes another one. Just how much money have I actually spent on alarm clocks? I'll have to sit down and figure that out sometime. Another day, another dollar, another alarm clock? Heh, I hate Mondays. I yawned, stretching my legs. Strange, I don't remember my blanket being this heavy on my chest. I opened my eyes and behold the devil in all it's glory, Adolf, staring me right in the face. "HOLY CAT!" I screamed, pushing him off me. I clutched my chest, heaving. Stupid cat! He hissed at me and took off from the bed. I groaned, throwing my covers aside, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, I looked back at what takes up at least a third of my life. I'll uh, make it later, probably as in.. when I get home.

Or never.

Never works to, right?

PROCRASTINATORS UNITE..

TOMORROW!

I stood up, stretching out to crack my back in an oh so lady like manner. I jumped and squeaked at the sound of banging on my door. My life gives me heart palpitations! "Celeste! Are you okay?" Oh, it's just Steve. JUST Steve? WOMAN! What am I gonna do with you?

Lock me up and throw away the key?

Sounds good. Mhm. I need help! "We heard you scream, kid." Logan.

I nodded my head even though they couldn't see me. "Yeah, I'm fine! Just that, that thing." I said pointing at Adolf, who actually was looking like he hoped I'd just burst into flames. Yeah well, I feel the same about you! So, suck on that. "Just Adolf! Nothing to worry about! My.. Kung-fu is strong?" Sure, okay.

"W-well, alright! Just making sure!" I heard a last tap on the door than foot steps fading away.

I pointed my finger over at Adolf. "Stupid cat! You almost got me in trouble! Why do you hate me anyway! I never did anything to you! Maybe grab you by the nape of the neck, or hit you with my pillow, but it's not my fault you have that creepy weird cat stare that makes me feel like you're planning my death! I feed you, I paid attention to you.." Little did I know that while I was animatedly having this one-sided conversation, Adolf was making his way towards MY bed, plopping down on MY pillow, to take a nap. And people wonder why I don't feel loved. PIISHAWWWW! I turned back around seeing as I was ranting, I had gotten my clothes ready. "Oh.. OH.. YOU.. You're not even considered my Semi-Aquaintence." Just, No. I shook my head, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

* * *

_**Down stairs with the Dynamic Duo!~**_

_SLAM!_

Both their heads snapped up at the sound of a door closing. _'I hope she's okay.'_ Steve thought as he shook his head, turning his attention back to the book he was reading. Macbeth, he had borrowed it from the shelf of books in his room. His room? He looked taken back a-bit at that thought. But it really is his room now, isn't it? She had offered it, practically shoved it in his face with a 'You-had-better-take-this-or i'll-beg-and-you-really-don't-wan't-that-do-you?' aura. He shook his head trying to dismiss the thought and trying to focus on his book._  
_

"Kid must be upset." He heard Logan state from his spot from the chair across the living room. Clearly, she had just slammed a door.

"Must of been something Adolf did.." The blonde hair classics lover mumbled before letting out a deep sigh.

Logan grunted a bit. _'Apparently.'_ He thought, looking out the window. Neither of them apparently good with 'Small Talk' not that it's comfortable, seeing as it is vary awkward.

"...I think that maybe if I do that I can get to work by Nine, by god you people-!" They looked up just in time to see a freshly showered Celeste trip over her shoe lace with a loud scream, landing face first onto the carpet. Both men flinched with "Owwch"'s Cause you know, they're big awesome super hero's. Not like they just trip from time-to-time. Course not! It'd be so out of character!

Steve laid down his book and walked over to help her off the floor. She stood up and started giggling. Not like a maniac type giggle, more like a 'oh-yeah-it-happens.' type giggle. "You okay, kid?" Logan asked raising his eyebrow. _'Accident Prone.' _He stated to him self, inwardly nodding. Oh how right he is.

She waved him off. "It's nothing." Yep, it's nothing, not like she just tripped and landed flat on her face right? Happens to everyone. She looked back up at the clock and squeaked. She was so gonna be late for work if she didn't hurry! Run monkey, run! She huffed.

"You should sit down.." Steve started to suggest before her mood changed drastically. She looked up at him with a cold blank stare, pointing his way to the couch. He swallowed hard before slowly backing away, as he made his way towards the couch. Mood swings maybe?

She sighed and looked at both of them. "Boys.." She started and they both slowly looked at her. _'OH GOD! I'm leaving them here! Alone.. All.. Day..' _She thought cringing at the thought. _'What if something happens!? Please for the love of anything, don't burn down my house! Neither of them are tech- NO, they are grown men they can perfectly take care of themselves.. Right? RIGHT!?' _She nervously chuckled. "I go to work today.. I get back at Six, that means you get the house all to your self's.. You'll be here.. Alone.." The more she thought this through the more she screamed on the inside. She cleared her throat regaining her 'Adult' posture. "If this house get's burned down or damaged our anything overly tragic that happened by stupidity, I swear.. I'll kill you both. Somehow, some way- don't give me that look Logan! I will!" She held up her nose. Though inside she was telling her self the farthest she'd ever be able to go was yelling their ears off, because honestly, who could hurt them. Men children. Tsch.

Steve nodded. "We understand, Celeste." He really didn't wanna piss her off.

"Kid, we're adult men- don't give me that look." He pointed his finger at her, narrowing his eyes a bit. "We're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves." Valid point? She thought not!

She let out a long-hard-breathy sigh. "Just.. Don't burn down my house.. Or anyone else's."

Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How would we-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She threw open her arms. She looked up at the clock. "I have to go so, remember, no fighting, biting, kicking, punching, scratching, running, jumping, climbing on things, swireles and wedges-"

"Go!" Logan said standing up and ushering her towards the front door, lightly pushing her. _'Women!' _He thought with an eye roll. Every thing would be fine, they're not children. Obviously.

They got to the door, as he started to open it, she started protesting. "But- what if-"

"We'll call."

"But-"

"We can cook."

"BUT-"

"NO!" And with that he shoved her out the door and slammed it on her.

"I NEED MY KEYS!" She screamed stomping her foot. _'My hairs still wet to!' _She pouted as the door opened a little and her keys were thrown at her. She sighed picking them up.

Two grown men, in a house, alone, what's the worst that could happen right?

* * *

_**(LOOOL. THIS CHAPTER. So stupid, The reason I wrote it in Third P.O.V is because that's how the next one's gonna be written, because of how i'm gonna write it, heeeeh. Anyway, sorry if Logan seemed a little pushing in this chapter, it had been a long time since I updated and I think I got kinda of rusty. I know it escalated kinda fast but, it's like 12:00 almost and I got school in the morning AND I SWEAR I JUST THREW THIS ON PAPER (I KNOW IT'S NOT SEXY DON'T COMPLAIN) If anything need's fixed though just tell me and I'll surely go in and fix it, like, if the P.O.V just sucks.. I'll go in and re-write it for diffrent P.O.V, would be interesting the first time to do Logan's, Hmp. Again, this chapter probably sucks but I know you're all waiting and I just needed to update badly, I've had such bad writers block for this chapter, the rest of it is just coming to be like I just took some mind ex-lax. Okay, sick comparison, I'll admit it, but It's true! And you all still love me anyway, other you would have kept with this shit.)**_

_**(SUPER-ULTRA-MEGA-ANNOUNCEMENT.**_

_**The next chapter will jump back and forth between her at work and the 'Dynamic Duo' at home. Trolololol. Love the name right?**_

_**END-ULTRA-MEGA-ANNOUNCEMENT.)**_

_**~Listened to the beetles while writing this, WOOOOH!~**_

_**(Well, until next time lovelies: 11:39)**_

_**MARMAR: OUT!~**_


	8. Life did just go there

**Seppen13-** _Uhhh, nooo. I would not want Logan in my head, I don't think Logan would wanna be in my head. IDON'TTHINKANYONEWANTSINHURR. xDD He'd probably run for the hills the moment he started reading Celeste's (or mine Q3Q). Yes, a white ferret, I saw this one in the pet shop and I was like "NEEED" then I saw the price and was like "DO NOT WAAAAANT.". Those dang Tax cuts are practically around the corner. ;D No seriously just go around that corner into the break room and they'll be right there waiting to be cut. :O Seeee? LOOL, YES HE SHOULD! We should all get together and buy him an award, man. Take him to chuckie-cheeses for a celebration- I MEAN DAVE AND BUSTERS.. Pfft.. Chuckie cheese is for kids... e_ e. Really? I guess she does seem like the type to say it instead of just like, -slaps hand on waist and points in random direction- :I I figured Logan would follow something like that.. I mean.. He is a Wolverine. ;D Uh, that shouldn't even count have a type of dog joke. Can you take a wild, wild guess of what might possibly happen? :D And yes.. Yes.. sue me, I tend to be to hard on myself. T^T I guess it gives me this thing that makes me work harder to make the chapters better or something. HEHEHE, Well get ready to fall off your seat, blown around the room and into the arms of this strong Italian lover named Alberto. :D _

**Anonymous-** _O3O Wouldn't it be amazing if it was a movie or a T.V show? I wonder who would play Celeste. xDD NOW I'M CURIOUS DARNIT. D:_

**_Goddess of Mischief x passion- _**_Ohmygosh! I wondered where you went. D: Yes, I am awesome and you are awesome! We're both awesome so, lets be awesome together as we go do something awesome.. Awesomely-ishhh. O3O_

* * *

**Celeste's P.O.V**

Okay, okay. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Breathe, breathe. I tilted my head. Cute butt.. HE LOOKED AT YOU, HIDE! I flew the door open to Nathans hospital room, trying my best not to spill his food. I shut the door leaning up against it. "He saw you, he saw you look at his butt. He saw you look at his butt and now he thinks you're a weirdo.."

Ahh, you're probably wondering who I'm talking about huh? Well, his names Jonathan. John for short. He's one of the doctors for the children with cancer here and he's one the sweetest guys you could ever meet! I've had crush on him since I started working here. Though it seems to be dying down, little by little.

Doesn't mean his butt's not nice.

"Still haven't talked to him yet?" I screamed, almost dropping the tray full of food. I looked over to the grinning face of an adorable Ten year old. I THOUGHT HE WAS IN THERAPY RIGHT NOW! "If you continue to stare at him, Cel he'll think you're weeeeeirrrrdddd~" Now HE thinks you're a weirdo.

"You little twerp," I squinted my eyes at him. "You weren't suppose to hear that." He snickered, making reaching hands out towards his tray. I held it up high."I don't know.. You did make fun of me.."

His eyes widened and he gasped. "Nooo! I was just kidding, Celly. I looove youu! Please?~" He batted his little eyelashes at me. This kids to cute for his own good, never should have been assigned to him. I would jump off a cliff he asked and batted those eyes at me.

I'm such a sucker.

I walked over, setting his tray down onto his table. "Fine, guess I can't starve you.." He blew a raspberry at me, earning one in return. I know, I'm so mature aren't I?

"You just can't resist the eyes!" He smiled. OHH NOT THE MILLION WATT SMILE! Insert fake faint here. Hehe. I shrugged. I probably couldn't even if I- Oh god.. I looked over, paling at the sight of his superhero commics. Even at work they some how manage to show. I shuddered. "What? I thought you liked super hero's, Celly!" I glanced between him and the comics. You kinda loose that like when two of your favorite ones manage to give you heart palpitations.

"Ehh, I do. I'm just having trouble.. Deciding which ones my favorite!" Liar. He raised his eyebrow at me.

Not lying.

I'm not lying.

He shrugged. WOOH! "I'm having trouble again too.." I'd be lying if I said he didn't know the meaning of 'trouble'.

"I thought Iron man was your favorite." I poked his arm and he giggled.

"But then there's The Hulk!" He threw his arms in air to emphasize on either how big he is or how amazing he is. I know it's either one or the other.

"The Hulk doesn't have 'Superpowers'. Not naturally anyway, he got his from his experiment. Remember?"

"So did Captain America." I squinted my eyes at him.

He.

Did.

Not.

Just.

Go.

There.

"You did not just go there.."

"You made me." He took a bite of his oatmeal, smirking at me. I glared.

"If you weren't only ten.." He choked a bit laughing on his oatmeal., I quickly handed him his drink, patting his back. Twerp.

* * *

**At home P.O.V~**

The living room.

Which as of now consisted of two of the worlds most famous, fictional characters.

One, sat on the couch, playing a nice quiet game of solitaire.

The other, was staring at the T.V.

Nothing could go wrong right?

WRONG, SIR!

_BOOM!_

Slowly, the two men's heads turned to look at each other. Steve swallowed hard, knowing what that could mean. Though as sure as day he hopped it was just a break-in, but that also meant this house wasn't safe enough.

Logan, however. Had no idea what the hell that could be. I wonder how he would be re-acting if he did. Especially if he had known just who exactly was going to be in that room. "What was that?"

Steve clicked his teeth together. "Hopefully not what I think it is.."

Logan raised his eyebrow questionably at the super soilder. "What do you mean, Steve?"

He ran a one of his strong hands through his short golden hair. "That.. Was the noise Celeste and I heard when you showed up." He bit the inside of his cheek, inwardly running about trying to figure out who it could be- as much as he didn't like Stark he knew that man might be only one to get them back if that were why that person had shown.

But then how would Celeste feel if she had come home from work and they had just disappeared quicker then they had shown? Part of him told them she'd be happy. But when he thought of how brightly her eyes shone the other day, the other part told him she would be devastated.

Little did Steve know, Logan was thinking the exact same thing as he started to like the young girl, not that either of them would ever admit that out loud, more Logan than Steve of course. Seeing he's not a good one with woman- though neither of them really are, or with sentimental moments/emotions.

They gave each other a brief look and nod before pushing them selves off their seats to investigate on who it might be.

As they made their way up the stairs and towards Celeste's bedroom, they couldn't help but feel a sense of dread drift through them and the questions that ran through their minds. What if it was someone dangerous? Someone who could pose a threat that only the two of them would have to take care of alone.

The two of them couldn't help but feel their stomachs twist in different ways as Logan turned the knob, slowly opening the door.

Neither of them wanted to find out who was going to be behind it. But they knew they just had too.

Steve noticed as they stepped into the room, Logan froze up, stiffening his muscles. Steve admitted to himself that if someone could make a man such as him feel so un-ease he would have to be on his guard around him at all times.

Logan wished, oh how much he wished someone else would have shown up instead of him. Anyone else instead of HIM and he meant anyone- well just about. There were a few people who were below him but not vary far on the list of who he didn't particularly like.

They both stood standing over the un-conscious body of a man. A man who Steve did not know but felt extremely un-easy about for a reason he knew not. But a man who Logan knew vary well, much more then he wish he did and felt extremely un-comfortable about being here for certain reasons he understood and knew from experience.

"Shit."

* * *

_**(Oh, Celeste, no wonder your so good with kids, you act exactly like one. Right? LOL Well, I know it's been so long since I updated and I'm so sorry T^T But, HEY VICTORS HERE RIGHT? I'm surprised you all didn't know this was gonna happen while she was at work you guys! O3O How could you not have known? Did I not give enough hints? :O WELLL... I hope you enjoyed this.. Short chapter and in the next chapter you'll all be getting your Victor meds. :D)**_

_**(Last night I took my foot and started poking my dog with it and I was like "I got toes and you don't be jelosue, bitche! :D" He just stared at me like " .n.")**_

_**(Untill next time: MARMAROUT!~)**_


	9. Mother flippin' author flippin' note

_**(HERE, HERE YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WHO I ADORE BECAUSE YOU WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS LIFE ON MY GOD FORESAKEN STORIES.**_

_**I'm sorry if you all thought this was a new chapter because well, it clearly isn't. ;A ;**_

_**I just wanted to let you all know: I AM/WILL BE/ ARE CHANGING MY USER NAME FROM: Lahphantomhives... TOOOOO... StupidLegos. :D Lovely name right? So original. **_

_**Well, I just wanted to let you all know so you don't freak out and go: "OHMYGAWD, NOEEESSS WHERE IS OUR LOVELY FANFICTION WRITER WHO WE'D SKIP STUDYING TO READ HER NEW CHAPTER!? ;n ;"**_

_**She is still here, just with a new name. :D**_

_**Tally ho, mofo's!~**_

_**MarMar...**_

_**Scratch that..**_

_**Legos: OUT!~)**_


End file.
